Elementals
Hermetic Spirits 'Preparation' *A magician needs to construct a Hermetic Circle in order to summon an Elemental. *The Elemental also needs a source from which to materialize. **Fire Elementals arise from a bonfire, fireplace, or large brazier. **Water Elementais come from a large pool or tub of water. This requirement is satisfied if the hermetic circle is near a body of water. **Air Elementals need great quantities of burning incense. **Earth Elementals need a large (man-sized) heap of earth, clay or rock. This requirement is satisfied if the hermetic circle is on open ground. The conjuring ritual will take 3 hours, which includes the summoning and binding of the Elemental. Players don't need to actively sit idle for the entire time, but the circle should be attended and the mage will need to avoid matters that would clearly disrupt the ritual. *All associated drain costs and attributes of the Elemental are final. The Elemental cannot be granted an additional trait after it is summoned. *When conjured, or called upon, the elemental will form from the nearest source of its appropriate element, if possible. 'The Binding' *An Elemental that owes services to a mage is bound and treats the mage as its master. **An Elemental that owes services to a mage is bound and treats the mage as its master. ***A Hermetic may bind up to 3 elementals at a time. An Elemental will remain bound so long as it owes services to it's master. The services need not be used all at once. An Elemental not currently performing a service will return to it's native metaplane unless specifically instructed to do otherwise. (See: Services for details on commanding an Elemental) *Elementals may often be more robotic or obedient than most spirits, due to the more scientific nature of their summoner's understanding of magic. They consider the relationship strictly professional, taking little interest outside of their specific tasks. Those that remain bound for long periods of time may begin to develop more personality. **Elementals are not 'friendly' in the sense that they do favors or 'like' people. They do not think highly of being bound (they go on rampages when uncontrolled). While they will not misinterpret an instruction out of spite, they will invoke a 'service used' where possible, even for something seemingly trivial. *Normally, you can only tell an Elemental to do things within your area (the level of the sim you are on; Redmond or Downtown). Instructing an Elemental to perform a task outside of your supervision is referred to as a Remote Service. Any such service will release the Elemental from all obligations after it has completed it's task. It will then depart. *If the elemental is around when the one who controls it is killed or knocked unconscious, it goes on a rampage until killed, banished, or taken over by another hermetic. 'Services' *Elementals prefer the astral and will appear in astral space near the magician when they are called. It requires a measure of effort (cannot be done while casting spells, for instance) and the magician must be on the physical plane. **After the Elemental has been called, a magician can direct it from the astral if they desire. *The summonerof an elemental can order the spirit to obey another character, magical or mundane, as its master. This costs one service. Mundanes cannot use elementals to cast spells,nbut otherwise receive the same services as a mage. Elementals are capable of performing several types of services. *Aid Study **An Elemental can substitute for any two hermetic texts appropriate to it's type, for purposes of learning a spell. ***Fire Elementals aid Combat ***Air Elementals aid Detection ***Water Elementals aid Illusion ***Earth Elementals aid Manipulation *Spell Sustaining **An Elemental can be directed to use it's powers to sustain any one spell appropriate to it's type for up to three minutes. *Physical Service **An Elemental can be directed to materialize and use any of it's abilities (burning down a door, purifying an element, etc). **Attacking or defending a target requires a service. An Elemental will perform to the best of it's ability to harm or protect it's target. **Using any of it's special abilities requires a service, whether against a single target or a group. *Remote Service **Any service performed beyond the supervision of the magician is considered a Remote Service. **A Remote Service forefits any remaining services left when the Remote Service is directed. **An Elemental on a Remote Service will carry out it's task to the best of it's ability, then will disappear. Elementals Below are the specific statistics and abilities for the for Elemental types that Hermetic mages can command. *All Elementals possess a virtual immunity to normal weapons. Bullets, swords, and such are not effective. Though, heavy ordinance will usually leave a mark. 'Air Elemental' Drain: 2 Powers/Notes: *Requires large amounts of burning incense to conjure (beware smoke detectors when indoors.) *Even when just astral, air elementals are intangible, they cannot grab things, because they lack substantial form. *Can produce vomit inducing stenches that are able to penetrate filters and breathing equipment. *Can drag victims into the air/its self. *Can only be contained, when physical, with airtight containers. *Cannot physically attack, but have a limited "telekinesis" to lift/move things. *Can make strong wind forces to make movement through the gusts very difficult. *Are vulnerable to earth based attacks. 'Earth Elemental' Drain: 2 Powers/Notes: *Requires at least a man sized lump of dirt, rock or clay to conjure, or to just have the hermetic circle on open ground. *Naturally has the "Really Strong" and "Fortitude" character traits. *Can drag victims into the ground/its self. *Can make the ground uneven, rocky or muddy or anything of the sort to make movement very difficult. *Are vulnerable to air based attacks. 'Fire Elemental' Drain: 2 Powers/Notes: *Requires a bonfire, fireplace, large brazier or other sizable source of fire to conjure. (beware fire alarms and sprinkler systems when indoors.) *Can engulf victims in flame, or project flame in almost any form. *Anyone touching a fire elemental may be burned. *Are vulnerable to water based attacks. 'Water Elemental' Drain: 2 Powers/Notes: *Requires at least a pond or bathtub worth of water or other non-toxic liquid. The hermetic circle can also just be very near a body of water. *Can try to drown victims in either nearby water or its self. *Can typically only knock victims unconscious with physical strikes. *Can make strong currents and/or waves to make movement through the water difficult. *Are vulnerable to fire based attacks.